Strawberry Wine
by Mairalynn
Summary: Cedric just so happened to be in the right place at the right time. A/N: Okay, so I have updated and be nice in the reviews. I own nothing of the song or HP, so chill bro. And to the reviewer who called me a bitch, Thanks for reading!


**_What is up everyone? This is just a Hermione/Cedric songfic to Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter. I own nothing. I just barely own the plot. Kisses!_** **_XOXO- Mairalynn_**

 ** _He was working through college on my grandpa's farm_**

 ** _When one restless summer we found love growing wild_**

She had no idea who he was. The only thing she knew about him was that she was interrupting her reading time. She was on her Grandfather's farm for the summer and he had to show up, and interrupt a good book!

"What?" She asked agitated. The man simply smirked down at her.

He put his hand out. "I don't believe we've met. Cedric Diggory." He said with a smile. She reluctantly put down her book with a sigh.

She reached her hand out to meet his. "Hermione Granger." A brief flicker of surprise flicked across his face as she met his grip firmly.

He took the seat next to her and said, "What are you doing here?" Of course he knew, she was the farmer's granddaughter, the one he'd been warned not to go near.

"I'm visiting my grandpa for the summer, what are you doing here?" She asked the question with a cold look his way.

His smile widened, "No need for the claws Granger. I'm working here through the summer until college starts back up again." His tanned skin was enough to say that he had been here a while.

She huffed, and sent a glare towards him. "Great. Now can you leave me and my book in peace?"

His smile diminished a little. "I have to get back to working anyway, Granger. Have a nice day." He stood up and walked away, smirking a little.

Now that he was gone, Hermione was left with her thoughts. She has wanted to go to the local university for a few years now, but as she had only just finished high school, her father said that she needed to stay home and find a good man to settle down with, not to go out and learn more. She could see the glint of Cedric's car out on the trail leading to the house, and a plan formed in her mind.

Over the next few weeks, they got to know each other better, and Hermione completely forgot her plan in favor of something else.

"Stop it" Hermione shrieked laughing, as Cedric sprayed her with water from the hose. He just shook his head, causing wet pieces of hair to fall into his eyes.

"Make me!" He stuck his tongue out at her shrieking form. She laughed, a hearty sound, that had him trapped from that moment.

* * *

He was on his break, which she had noticed her grandfather had started to do more since he had seen them together. She knew there was something, deep in her gut, that made her go crazy and to never want to leave knew that this wasn't something that could have been found in a book, and this annoyed her greatly. They were relaxing on the bank of a nearby stream, her in her bathing suit and him in his shorts. The path was fading through the woods, but she knew the way to the stream like the back of her hand. Cedric broke her thoughts by offering a hand and getting up. "Wanna go for a dip?"

"Sure" she smiled at him, took his offered hand and got up. Suddenly he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. "Cedric!" she yelled, laughing and pounding his back. He ran into the water and flipped her off of his shoulder and pulled her close to him. His hair has small droplets of water and he had a smile lighting up his face. He moved closer to her and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

* * *

It was September now and he was leaving for college. She had been dreading this day for a few months now. "You promise you'll call?"

He smiled his charming smile. "Of course. Whenever I get a chance." She took his assurances and kissed him for the last time.

 _A few cards and letters and one long distance call_

 _We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_

He had called once. They had communicated through the year with letters and cards. Letters promising that he would come back for her once he had finished the year and work again. He told her he loved her, and like a fool she believed him. It was his last letter that had left an imprint. 'I can't come back for a while. Please don't send any more letters or calls. I can find you when the time comes. With unfading love, Cedric' She sat down in shock, but in some part of her mind she was hearing her grandfather call her name and ask if she was alright. Her mind was telling her 'You didn't actually think he would come back for you did you?'

 _ **11 years later**_

She was sitting at her New York apartment. It wasn't shabby, but it wasn't luxurious either. She was sitting on her computer looking up something for work with her new kitten Crookshanks in her lap. At the age of 30 she has had many relationships, not one had lasted. No one could replaced Cedric or make her feel the way he did. She was now owned a fairly successful branch of bookstores that had started here in New York. She heard a knock at the door. She put her laptop on the arm of the chair, moved Crookshanks off of her lap, he let out a loud mew, and moved towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and thought it odd that someone would be knocking on her door on a Tuesday. She opened the door and her heart gave an unexpected leap and her breath was lost somewhere that she didn't know. The tall, broad shouldered man held his hand out to her. "Cedric Diggory"


End file.
